


假想敌

by SuFeng2017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: 当死敌并不情愿地成为灵魂伴侣
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：旧文重修，双cp，可能存在ooc与时间线混乱，ooc属于我，人物属于罗琳

Grindelward睁开眼，映入眼帘的是熟悉的，布满暗色符文的天花板。他偏过头，木板床上有着整齐的，密密麻麻的，用指甲刻出来的痕迹。

少了，他这么想着，少了十八年。他几乎要笑出声来，象征着死亡的绿光似乎犹在眼前。漫长的岁月将爱恨蒙尘，其实他的老年生活还算得上惬意，能与Albus来回几封信，已经是不错的消遣，遗憾已经成为遗憾，只余夏日在回忆里愈发灿烂。

他几乎是心甘情愿地赴死，只是仍希望能够死在多年前那场决斗，一场绚丽的，绽出漫天光芒的魔法盛宴，只属于他和Albus两个人的。

Grindelward败得心满意足。

愿赌服输，他在纽蒙迦德的顶层苟活，直到死去。但这并不意味着他没有能力离开这里。

至少他曾经有这个能力。

Grindelward翻身坐起，虚弱感让他眼前一黑。纽蒙迦德没有摄魂怪，连狱卒也只在外围游荡，可它却与阿兹卡班齐名。

他轻抚过墙面，用蘸了龙血的匕首刻出的魔法阵笼罩了整所监狱，不间断的抽取关押之人的魔力以维持法阵运行。这里的人，体内的魔力刚刚产生一点便会被吸取的一干二净。这也是纽蒙迦德存活率那么低的原因之一了。

他手下的七圣者耗时一年完成的伟大杰作，到头来，关的却是他们的主人。

但黑魔王总是阴险狡诈，疑心甚重，万事留后手的不是吗？

自然是没有魔杖的，老魔杖在决斗中输给了Albus，原来的那根被他埋在了戈德里克山谷，但这又能怎样呢？他在17岁便学会了无杖魔法。

他几近无声地吟唱着魔咒，间或发出的气声宛如恶魔的低语，地狱业火般的光芒也随着这低语闪现了。他单手抵住墙面，蜿蜒曲折的魔纹似乎被赋予了生命，汩汩流淌起来。

Andreas正跟他的同事闲聊，在这里当守卫几乎算得上是清闲，犯人只有一个，并且年迈，自动运行的法阵足够强大也足够靠谱，只是他总是害怕那里面关着的那一位，黑魔王的名头都是拿他们这些弱小巫师的命堆起来的。因此，当他瞥见那一闪而过的红光时，背后的汗毛几乎是立时炸起:

“John，你看。”

“什么？”Jonh疑惑的看着他。 Andreas揉了揉眼睛，却发现只有昏黄的烛光摇曳。“不，没什么，可能是我看错……”

话音未落，整个纽蒙迦德都开始震动，墙灰簌簌落下。Andreas浑身一热，背后已经湿透，他颤抖着手从怀里抽出魔杖，“是Grindelward！快，快通知魔法部！”

而始作俑者感受着体内重新充盈的魔力低笑出声：

“龙血的第十三种用途，Albus。”

他倏地消失在原地，是无声的幻影移形。

1981年的平安夜，第一任黑魔王，Gellert Grindelwald越狱。

那一年的圣诞节，雪下得比往年大得多，Snape因为忙于熬制感冒药剂没怎么关注外界的情况。事实上他小半年都在用熬制魔药来分散自己的注意力。魔药的熬制需要全神贯注，一丝不苟，累得实在吃不消时，一瓶无梦药水可以让他安然的睡个一天一夜。哦，当然，他现在才二十岁，自然还不是那个让学生们望而生畏的魔药教授。但明年的九月，他就是了。

至于他为什么住在霍格沃兹——

“Severus，霍格沃兹的地窖是炼制魔药的极佳场所，我想我能见证一位魔药大师的诞生不是吗？”

其实就是方便监视。Snape腹诽着，却还是留了下来。老校长湛蓝的眼睛透过半月形的镜片闪着审视的光，他需要证明自己，况且他也不想回蜘蛛尾巷，更不要说Prince家族了。

那个家族……在他和母亲受尽苦难的时候，那个家族没有丝毫的音讯，只有每个月初寄来的金加隆提醒了他，自己的母系是个纯血的巫师家族。然而，自从酒鬼父亲发现了这些钱之后，他和母亲就再也没有了经济来源。到他11岁的时候，钱会寄到霍格沃兹，除了学习必要的费用，他几乎都寄给了母亲。

Eileen因为父亲的常年欺侮而卧病在床，而他不可能指望自己的父亲能大发慈悲照顾自己的母亲。他白天要上课，晚上要熬制母亲需要的药物，每天都忙的团团转。油腻的头发，一是因为睡眠不足，二是因为即便洗了也会因为魔药的熏蒸重新变得油腻，所以他也就放任它们随意的散落在脸旁。

睡眠不足让他恍惚，他只能一次次的服用提神魔药，而这只不过是饮鸩止渴。身体严重透支，更别说是在十三四岁，长身体的年纪。他甚至会在课堂上晕倒，然后在医疗室醒来。Madam Pomfrey总是既心疼又恼怒，不止一次的威胁他要把他绑在医疗室。对此他总是不作反驳，但依旧我行我素。

想到某些喜欢成群结伴的格兰芬多，Snape手一抖，噢，柴胡加多了，让那帮愚蠢的，脑子里塞满了巨怪的鼻涕的，不懂得照顾自己的格兰芬多们苦去吧！他相信斯莱特林们看着穿着单薄，出门前总是会记得加上几个保暖咒的。愚蠢的，愚蠢的格兰芬多！阴沉着脸的男人深呼吸了几下，Lily……

那么喜欢成群结伴，为什么没有在那一晚上意识到危险的到来，或许多几个人，就能，就能……

其实并不能。

Snape知道自己在带着主观情感苛责，却仍然无法控制自己的迁怒，某些人引以为傲的阿尼玛格斯也没在对抗那个人身上起到效果不是吗。

男人再一次深呼吸平复了自己的情绪，他今年并不打算留校，他需要回蜘蛛尾巷整理一些东西。毕竟从明年开始，他就要常驻霍格沃兹了。而且，他需要去拜访一位“老朋友”，去弄清楚某些过往，某些真相。多年前的悲剧究竟是命运的安排还是有人暗中告密，他一定要弄个清楚。

Snape将魔药灌进玻璃瓶，在显眼的位置整齐摆好，他已经告知Pomfrey口令，就算他不在，她临时有急用也能找到。

那么现在，黑发男人将魔杖放进怀里，又柜子里摸出几瓶药效无伤大雅的药剂塞进口袋，是时候动身了。


	2. Chapter 2

黑山羊皮靴踩在雪地中显出一个个雪坑，Snape开始懊悔没有留在霍格沃兹，或许真相就是日报报道的那样。

阿兹卡班的附近格外寒冷，雪中夹杂着摄魂怪特有的阴冷气息，他裹紧了身上的袍子，费力地从雪中拔出自己的脚。

守卫在接过魔法部的授权书并一袋金加隆后笑着给他放行，还看似关心地提醒了他，不要胡乱走动引来摄魂怪，注意安全一类。青年沉默着点点头，把冻红了的手塞进口袋。

Snape走在阴暗的走廊里，时不时能听见囚徒们因摄魂怪的进食而尖叫。啊，圣诞节的大餐，也不知道Black是不是也在满地打滚，痛苦哀嚎，像一只真正的狗呢？

斯莱特林因为自己的恶趣味幻想雀跃起来，连脚步都轻快了不少，他很快找到了被关起来的Sirius。

摄魂怪似乎已经进食完毕，他并没有感到阴冷的气息，没有狱卒，因为摄魂怪就是最好的守卫。他拿出门卫交与他的钥匙打开牢房，发出吱呀的声音。

“Lumos”

一点荧光出现在阴暗的牢房。一个乱糟糟的人影缩在角落里轻颤着，不过是几个月的时间，Sirius身上的朝气似乎就已经消耗殆尽。Snape准备了一路的嘲讽突然就说不出口了，转而施了个温暖咒到Sirius身上。这么冷的天气居然也只有一层薄薄的囚服。怪不得阿兹卡班的死亡率那么高。哦，并不是说阿兹卡班没有医疗师，可若是没有人在外面打点，谁会浪费魔力去救一个苟延残喘的囚徒呢？

“把光灭掉。”沙哑的声音传来，角落里的人影在温暖咒的效果下停了颤抖，只是用手挡着眼睛，似乎适应不了过强的光线。

“可怜的Black，你的狂犬病终于让你适应不了光线吗？”低沉的声线像黑天鹅绒一样拂过Sirius的耳际，他几乎是立刻就被激怒了。他当然知道声音的主人是谁。

“鼻涕精！肮脏的食死徒！你怎么敢来这里！被关在这里的人该是你和Peter！”Sirius向Snape扑去，却被魔药大师以一个小小的滑步闪过。

“Peter？哦，我想起来了，虫尾巴，那个总是跟在你身后的胆小鬼。怎么，你们劫盗四人组终于起内讧了吗？”

“别在那里假惺惺了，你这条不怀好意的毒蛇！虫尾巴是什么人你应该最清楚不过了！还是说……”他冷笑一声，“伏地魔并不看重你，嫌你是个油腻腻的泥巴种？啊哈，我早就知道，你这种人，无论走到哪里都不会有人喜欢你，当初……”

Snape僵硬了一下，他太久没有与Sirius打过嘴仗了，青年咬着后槽牙让自己冷静下来。他不是来与Sirius争吵的，那段荒谬的过往总是在不断地影响他的自制。

Sirius看着愣在原地的Snape，心中不可抑制的升起报复般的快意，而快意以外的复杂情感则被他有选择地忽略。Snape的毒舌人尽皆知，只有自己才能让他噎的哑口无言。上学时劫盗者们总是说了没几句就上武力，因为其他三个人站在那边总是显得有些……唔，虽然不想承认，Snape的反击尖酸刻薄，句句正中红心，戳到痛脚。灰眼睛的男人撩起额发，似乎找回了自己的意气风发。

“怎么，无话可说了吗？”

“住嘴，你这只蠢狗，我不是来和你吵架的。”

他平日里引以为傲的自制力在Black的面前总是显得不堪一击，莫名的情绪波动让魔杖上的荧光忽明忽暗。Sirius还想说些什么，却敏锐地察觉了不对劲。

“Snape？”

他失控了。

魔力幻作一丝一缕的气流围绕在Snape的身侧，厚重的斗篷被吹得翻腾起来，Sirius咬住了下唇，梅林啊，我以前怎么不知道Snape有这样庞大的魔力！冷静自持的斯莱特林今天怎么这么快就将他的理智抛弃，互相嘲讽不应该持续上一段时间才会变为魔咒对决吗？更何况他现在一丝魔力都用不出来，这条蛇是怎么了？

阴冷的气息带着所有的不幸而来，Sirius已经在过去的小半年里熟悉了这种气息——摄魂怪！一定是Snape的魔力暴动吸引了它们，生人的气息总会让它们格外兴奋。他不想去回忆来到这里的第一天，简直像一场噩梦！而现在，面临这个噩梦的将是Severus·Snape。

“嘿！Sni，Snape，Severus！Severus·Snape！你把摄魂怪引来了！不是说不想和我吵架吗，难道你要直接杀了我，我们没有这么大的仇吧！快停下你那一点也不斯莱特林的行为！”

Sirius想要上前拉住Snape的手，却被环绕在Snape周身的魔力割裂了手。精纯凝练的魔力让摄魂怪们迫不及待，显然Snape不可能自己招一个守护神出来了。

“梅林啊，谁来阻止这一切！”

Sirius感受着越来越近的阴冷，与其和摄魂怪再来一次亲密接触……阿兹卡班的囚徒任由魔力在自己手上割出一道道血痕，捏住了Snape死死握着魔杖的手。

“Expecto Patronum！”

温和的魔力混着冰寒的气息一丝一缕地侵入他的体内，平复着乱窜的魔力。Snape双眼猛的聚焦，周身的魔力被迅速地收束起来。

灰白色的摄魂怪几乎要吻上他的脸，血腥气充斥了他的鼻腔，一只瘦骨嶙峋的狗势单力薄地对着一群摄魂怪嘶吼，而他的手被握在Black手里，潮湿，黏腻，然而温热。

银白色的眼镜王蛇盘旋而上，优雅地咝咝着，摄魂怪们发出不甘的尖叫。耀眼的银芒充斥了整间牢房，Sirius被包裹在白光中，有些怔然。他没有听见Snape念咒，Snape的魔杖是他们一起握着，黑发的男人似乎只是微睁了双眼，然后暴动的魔力在一瞬间转换成了守护神。

摄魂怪们退回到他们本该在的地方，银芒开始散去。Snape踉跄几步，倚倒在墙角。魔力被消耗殆尽，刚刚发生了什么？他清醒的时候摄魂怪就快给他一个法式热吻了！牢房里的两个男人大眼瞪小眼地僵持着，直到狱卒的到来。

狱卒装模作样的咳嗽了两声:“先生，请问……”Snape扶着墙站起来，冷冷地看了他一眼“什么也没有发生，我要走了。”他顿了顿，“我还会再来。”

他需要去一趟Malfoy庄园，Lucius和他家古老的典籍会告诉他答案。

Malfoy庄园的家族守卫里藏了千年前的古老魔法，没有人能在庄园中幻影移形。Severus体内的魔力也不足以支撑一次长距离的幻影移形。深夜造访也许不够礼貌，但Malfoy一家显然还没有睡下。

Lucius从旋转楼梯上走下:“Severus？你看起来可真是糟糕透了。”

Snape点点头，他已经累的连话都不想说了。

这里有一个为他预留的房间，他很想立刻躺倒，但理智还是让他走进了浴室。他需要一次药浴，他的魔力有些使用过度了。

温热的水流包裹了他的身体，他能感到魔力正一丝丝的恢复着，而他连一根手指都不想动弹。他竭力守住最后一丝清明，以免睡在浴缸里。他迫使自己的大脑开始运转，试图回忆起某些魔药的制作方法，而某人愚蠢的笑脸却出现在脑海之中，说来连他自己都不信，方才招呼神护卫的时候，他想的竟然不是Lily，而是Sirius。

其实四年级的时候他们的关系有所好转，甚至可以称得上是，有些，暧昧。当然，那只是为了让自己放松警惕，以便于在尖叫棚屋让某只狼人杀了自己。

当时怎么就被Black那看似人畜无害实则包藏祸心的微笑迷惑了呢？还是太天真了。即使是十几年后让小蛇和小狮子们战战兢兢的蛇王，也不得不承认自己的年少轻狂毁了很多东西。比如说左前臂上的黑魔标记，虽然随着伏地魔的死亡逐渐淡去，但黑魔法已经在那里扎根，随时准备破土而出。黑暗君主从不担心背叛，因为所有的食死徒都与他建立了契约，永远效忠于伟大的黑魔王。

翠绿色的药水接近透明，Snape扯过一条浴巾将自己裹住，虽然一个干燥咒能更快搞定这个，但他实在是不想调动魔力了。丝绸的睡袍散出阳光的味道，Snape收紧了腰间的束带，镜子却不合时宜地聒噪起来:

“Oh，亲爱的，你看起来是那么瘦，这样纤细的腰线要让多少小姑娘嫉妒啊！”

他狠狠瞪了镜子一眼，再次获得了理想的宁静。Snape取过梳子，头发随着梳理迅速干燥。他并不是纯粹的直发，但也不像Black那样，总是像一只蓬松的卷毛狗……

梳理的动作顿了一下而后变得粗暴起来，Snape一点儿也不心疼被自己暴力扯下的发丝，他踩上床把自己塞进被子里。年轻人一想到自己的问题不仅一个都没得到解决，甚至还多了一些，就气不打一处来。

Sirius在牢里没这么好的床，不仅如此还会很冷。

这一晚，魔药大师忘了喝助眠剂，睡意却还是很快将他卷入了梦境。


	3. Chapter 3

戈德里克山谷。

Grindelward站在山丘上望着那座熟悉的小屋，手中握着他从纽蒙迦德守卫手里抢的魔杖。

Albus每个圣诞节都会回到这里，他一直在信中提到他是怎样愉快的度过了圣诞节，而自己只能望着纽蒙迦德的满天星辰，更多时候是无尽的飘雪亦或是满天的乌云，在空气中勾勒他的模样。

我从未与你一同度过圣诞节。

穿星星袍的老人走到了院子里。Grindelward给自己加了个隐匿咒，顺便撤去了魔力屏障。他们都不再是最好的年纪了，虽然魔力依旧，面容却不可避免的衰老。他伸手摸了摸自己布满皱纹的脸，嗯，至少牙齿还在。

“Gellert。”

叹息一样的声音响起。他一惊，旋即发现Albus并没有察觉他的存在。他只是看着院子里覆满了霜雪的榕树，似乎是陷入了回忆。

七月的时候，那棵榕树是枝叶茂盛的。蝉鸣的夏夜，他总是坐在树枝上等Albus。Albus总是站在树下，轻声地喊他下去。但最后，总是两个人一起坐在树枝上，望着满天星辰，谈论着疯狂的幻想，亦或是新研发的魔咒。Albus湛蓝的眼里盛了满天星光，暗红的发长至背部。他总是不能控制自己，去亲吻那双漂亮的眼睛。手指陷入红发，再吻上端丽的薄唇……

他曾允诺永不分离，曾希望与面前人一同立于世界顶端，他们在谷仓里签下血契，古老的魔咒，承载魔力的挂坠，互相深爱的少年，多么美好，如果时间能够静止在那一刻，他当时所预见的未来，也是现在的过去一切就不会发生。

只是一切都发生的过于突然，Albus甚至都没来得及抽出魔杖。而他也只来得及最后回望一眼，狼狈地跳窗逃离。

他不喜欢鲁莽的Aberforth，也不喜欢像颗定时炸弹一样的默然者Ariana。他曾提出与Albus一起回德国，而Albus只是歉意地微笑。他们都知道这是为什么。

雪花不断的飘落在Grindelward的身上，握着魔杖的手快没有知觉，可他还是站在树丛之后看着Albus，一直到他回到屋中。他站在窗外，看着那个瘦高的人影走来走去，最后在桌前坐定。窗子上的雾气阻碍了他的视线，可他还是能够看到Albus拉开了四张靠背椅，他和他的弟弟和妹妹，还有一个。

是我的吗？

Grindelward听见Albus在唱圣诞颂歌，欢快的曲调，就好像屋子里并不是只有他一个人，而是阖家欢乐的四人齐聚。

Dumbledore坐在桌前，大红的桌布温柔地覆盖了长长的桌案，摇曳的烛光点亮了满桌的美酒佳肴。用柏树枝装点的餐盘中，硕大的火鸡色泽金黄、红酒腌制的苹果散发着醉人的香气、巧克力蛋糕和各式的甜点一应俱全。刀叉被整齐地摆好，却没有人来使用它们。他看着这一桌丰盛的圣诞大餐，却只是倒了杯火焰威士忌。

他知道Gellert Grindelwald越狱成功了，这很可能是他最后一个安宁的圣诞夜，那个人甚至可能就在他近边，又或许是在重整他的队伍。

最近的事实在是太多，太多了。战后的一切都无比混乱，魔法部辨不清食死徒有多少是中了夺魂咒，有多少是真心要跟随Tom，霍格沃茨的学生们有些在恐慌之下不敢上学，而有些则是死在了与Voldemort的抗争之下。

Severus是泄露了预言的人，那孩子亲口承认，懊悔不已，但Potter一家的保密人真的是Sirius Black吗？就算是，那么真的是他泄露的吗？一个因为家族过于执着于纯血而被除名的巫师，会是食死徒吗？

Severus Snape显然比他更想知道真相。

躺在床上的黑发男人动了动眼皮，长长的睫毛振动着，昭示着主人即将醒来。Snape有些迷蒙地睁眼，而后又合上了眼皮。

他已经很久没有这样好眠。他昨晚并没有喝药，却出乎意料的一夜无梦。应该是太累了……他盯着天花板上铭刻的花纹，感到身上酸痛不已。浑身的肌肉和骨头都在控诉他昨天的不知节制，梅林啊，我昨天到底干了什么！他挣扎着从被窝里爬出来，闭着眼睛洗漱。

扣上最靠近领口的扣子，Snape打了个响指，一个家养小精灵出现在他面前:

“你家主人在哪儿？”

“后花园，Prince先生。”

Malfoy家的作息时间很规律，如果他们在后花园，那么现在就是下午茶时间了。他睡了那么长时间？！他走近窗台，窗帘自动朝两边拉开。覆了霜雪的藤蔓依旧青翠欲滴，在一片白茫中显得生机勃勃。然后……好吧，他饿了。

Nassicia正抱着Draco喂他吃点心，但Draco显然还没到吃点心的年纪，点心屑糊了口水吐了一地，倒不如说是在糟蹋点心。而Lucius也没有阻止的意思，只是捧了一杯锡兰红茶在那边笑。

“Severus？来点点心么？”新烘焙的饼干和蛋糕摆了一桌，“哦，这里还有一些来自东方的糕点，要尝尝么？”

Lucius召了杯牛奶，悍不畏死地递到了老友的手中。Snape见放出的冷气没有达到预期的效果，也就只好喝了口。来自东方的糕点，甜而不腻。

“差强人意。”

他不喜欢喝牛奶，即使是荷兰的牛奶，即使它经过加工，它也还是牛奶。

Lucius显然已经习惯了老友的说话方式:“这些糕点就像是东方的淑女一样，温和淡雅。然而得之不易，这些也就是全部了。”

Snape又拿了一块绿色的糕点，并一口喝尽了牛奶。

“我需要进你的书房。”

“不再来一点吗？你吃的太少了。”

而Snape已经转身走向了大宅。Lucius也只好叹口气，吻了吻Nassicia的脸颊，又吻了吻Draco的额头，“我很快回来。”

“魔力不受控制？超水准发挥？你有……”

不，Snape本身对魔药知之甚深，不可能，那么……Lucius想到一个诡异的，但也是唯一的一个答案，他脸上的表情有一瞬扭曲:

“你昨天见的是谁？”

他知道Snape去了阿兹卡班，授权书还是他托了关系拿到的。

“一定要说？”Snape挑挑眉。

“嗯，我觉得这至关重要。”Lucius有些烦躁的拨弄起自己的头发。

“Sirius·Black。”

“……”

Lucius松开了拨弄头发的手，而Snape眼尖地看到了他手中被拽断的铂金色发丝。

“这代表了什么？”

“Well，你知道，像Malfoy和Black这种纯血家族，当然你母亲那边的Prince家族也是，像这类家族，都是非常看重传承性的。我们注重纯血，因为纯血家族中很少会出现哑炮……”

“重点，Lucius。”

“因为注重传承，所以我们会有一些，从久远前传下来的咒语，而只有家族中的人才能知晓并尝试使用这些咒语，这其中甚至有一些危险性不亚于不可饶恕咒。”

“你的意思是Black在那种情况下，无声地给我下了咒？”

Snape靠在书架上，眉毛几乎要被他挑到发际线里面去了。

“……我想，比这要复杂的多，你最好再去一次阿兹卡班，留意一切不寻常的地方，而后我会尽力判断发生了什么。”

Dumbledore坐在桌前，看着快叠成山的信件，不禁冷笑。又是这样，他连信的内容都猜得到。无非是希望自己再与Grindelward战上一场，最好搞成两败俱伤，这样魔法部就能渔翁得利。也不想想，他是否有这个义务去冒着生命危险与黑魔王一决死战。

“砰！”

校长室的门被撞开，与墙壁来了个不怎么情愿的亲密接触。老人隔着镜片看着显然有些失措的闯入者，温和地开口：

“Severus，怎么了？”

“Black不是告密者。”


	4. Chapter 4

如果可以，他实在是不想再来。

Snape攥着口袋里的魔药瓶，那些小瓶子与冰凉的手对比起来显得温热，即使摄魂怪不在进食，阿兹卡班里还是充斥了叫骂声和刺耳的狂笑声，或许只有进食的时候阿兹卡班才是安静的。

他上次忘记把魔药留下，事实上他上次只是预防Sirius出现昏倒或者奄奄一息回答不了他问题的情况才带了这些魔药，这次当然，也是这个理由。他再一次进到牢房里，这次Sirius倒是没有直接扑上来了，只是窝在墙角抬头看他，他看起来比上一次更虚弱，整个牢房感受起来也比上一次更阴冷了。

“看来我走之后你过得不怎么样啊，Black。”

“闭嘴，鼻涕精。”

Sirius咳了两声，并且吸了吸鼻子。显而易见的，他感冒了。Snape从口袋里摸出感冒药剂——没错，就是他给孩子们准备的那锅里面多到的部分，他将瓶子扔向Sirius，格兰芬多眼疾手快地接住了：

“这是什么毒药吗？”

“是的，我专门为你调制的强力魔药，喝下去之后你会浑身抽搐，痛不欲生，然后求我给你个痛快。”

“忽略我要求你这个部分的话，我可真是爱死这一小瓶的东西了。”Sirius打开盖子一饮而尽，“靠，怎么这么苦。”

他咂咂嘴：“这是不是加了太多柴胡的感冒药剂？”

“显然你的味觉还在。”Snape索性靠在了墙上，“现在，鉴于你现在没有攻击我的意图，我们是否能像两个成年人一样进行理性的交流？”

“哼，鉴于你可能虽然并不是出于好心地给了我这个。”Sirius晃了晃手中的空瓶，“我觉得没什么问题。”

“我就不多废话了，真的是你告密的吗？”

“当然不是！”Sirius站了起来，他摇晃了一下，而后撑着墙壁稳住了身形，“是虫尾巴，我在第二年的时候就把保密人的身份转交给了Peter Pettigrew。”

“然后不到一周他就把Potter一家出卖了。”

“……”

“我真不知说你什么才好，Black，虽然我早有猜想，毕竟你未经审问就被丢进了这个地方，魔法部那群人总是抓到一个算一个的。但我还是没想到你竟然会这么愚蠢。Peter Pettigrew？你们相处了六年之久，你竟然没有看出他的本质是什么吗？”Snape旋身直面Sirius，“懦弱，卑鄙，势利，我一抬起魔杖他就会吓得躲到你身后，恕我直言，我实在没有在他身上看到任何格兰芬多的勇气。”

“是我看错了人，我已经够懊悔的了，用不着你来提醒我！”Sirius站直了身体，怒视着Snape，“还不是你把预言告诉伏地魔的！”

“……”靠着墙的男人显然是被戳到了痛处，懊悔同样席卷了他，但是愤怒？Snape从未感知到如此清晰的愤怒，他突然意识到那是Sirius的情绪，他与Black之间显然有了某种联系，“我会告知Dumbledore这件事，虽然Pettigrew已经被你杀了……”

“不不不，没有。”Sirius深吸口气，“他没有死，那个背叛者害怕被魔法部抓到，切断了自己的手指，变成老鼠钻进下水道逃走了。”

“他竟然也是阿尼玛格斯？”Snape挑眉，他竟然从未在意到。

“阿尼玛格斯并没有其他人说的那么难，只要有充足的自信并勤加练习，当然还需要一部分成功者的引导，我确信你会是一只可恶的，油腻腻的蝙蝠。”Sirius还是没忍住挖苦Snape，这几乎已经是一种本能，“Peter现在应该是一只黄色的，少了根爪子的老鼠，找起来应该没那么容易，但我想Dumbledore总会有办法的。”

“……差不多就是这样。”

Snape拒绝了Dumbledore推到他面前的酸酸甜甜水，他没有告诉Dumbledore的是他与Sirius之间的古怪联系，这是私人信息。

“那么……”Dumbledore眨眨眼，“我想我们应该找到正在逃窜的Peter Pettigrew，好让Sirius能被放出来。”

事情办起来其实没那么麻烦，Dumbledore这时候和魔法部部长的关系还算说得过去，而Sirius也不是第一个被错判的人了。

Snape放下手中的羽毛笔，他本在抄录一些珍稀的魔药手稿，Dumbledore却传消息来说事情已经解决，希望他去接Sirius出来。

为什么是我？Snape扶额，让Remus去不是更……噢，满月刚过，是的，狼人前几天才来拿了魔药，就没有其他的Black能接他了吗？还是说整个Black家都被丢进了阿兹卡班？

他想起自己刚刚过去的少年时期，那并不是一段愉快的过往，但他不自禁开始回想。第四学年的时候他与Black的关系可以说得上是缓和了不少，在某次宴会上他们甚至一起在天台上安稳地喝完了自己手中的火焰威士忌。

他是累了，懒得与Black争执，在宴会上挑起事端也不是他所愿。即使他并不喜欢宴会，跑到了天台上吹风。夜风轻拂，酒意微醺，他甚至有些昏沉，而Black就在旁边，他显然不能在自己的敌人旁边睡着。他已经记不清Black与他说了什么，反正没有吵起来就是了，之后的记忆已经模糊，再醒来就是在有求必应屋了。他以为是自己醉了之后想要个房间睡上一晚，但如果是自己的话为什么不是在斯莱特林的寝室醒来呢？现在想想难道是Black把他带进去的？Snape为自己的想法感到毛骨悚然。

那年他们难得没那么剑拔弩张。

Fawkes扔下信之后就飞走了，凤凰显然不愿意待在阴森的地窖里，Snape看了眼自己的魔药柜，还是跟前两次一样带上了些常规魔药。

谁知道Black这次会不会发烧呢？

希望这是最后一次。Snape咕哝着洒下飞路粉。

Sirius躺在硬的硌人的地面上，阿兹卡班当然是没有床的，他有些烦躁地撕扯着牢服的袖边，长时间的不见天日和与摄魂怪的亲密接触让他变得有些神经质。Snape说他会告诉Dumbledore，却没跟上次一样说他还会再来，他日子记得还算清楚，Remus约莫是来不了的，那难道是Narcissa来接他出狱？

他在期待什么？

他咬上自己的领口，像阿尼玛格斯形态下那样撕扯着衣料。冰霜凝结的声音让他不自觉地开始发抖，骤降的气温，抵抗不了的阴冷，摄魂怪又要来了。

Snape在抵达阿兹卡班时感到心脏一阵揪紧，他不知道发生了什么，只是莫名开始心慌，他将Sirius的赦免令扔给了狱卒，而后加快脚步，几乎是一路小跑着到了Sirius的牢房前。

那男人蜷成一团缩在角落里，十分落魄。

“Lumos”

他点亮了魔杖，试探性地接近：“Black？”

他在颤抖，Snape发现，双眼无神，对光没有反应，摄魂怪打倒他了吗？

他突然感知到一股微弱又紊乱的魔力，那是直接在他脑中出现的，Sirius的魔力。他不知为何无比肯定，他从自己的口袋里摸出一瓶安定心神的魔药，拧开盖子凑到了Sirius嘴边：

“喝下去Black，喝下去你就会好的。”男人低声诱哄着，他放下魔杖，按住了Sirius的后颈，好让人抬起脸来，“喝下去，然后我带你离开这里。”

Sirius茫然地张开了嘴，而Snape顺势把魔药灌了进去。然后那双黯淡无光的灰色眼睛亮了亮，Snape等了会儿，见Sirius没有更多反应之后叹了口气将人架了起来。

Black比他印象中轻了不少，至少上学期间他压在自己身上时那可是实打实的重量，也不知道两个巫师之间为什么要近身格斗。Snape一边在心里吐槽一边将人半拖半抱着带出了阿兹卡班：

“Apparate！”


	5. Chapter 5

James是典型的见色忘义。看着好友凑在Lily旁边有说有笑的Sirius又一次拒绝了一个有意又或者无意地跑到他身边邀请他去跳舞的女孩。疲于应付一波又一波上来搭讪的女孩子（甚至还有男孩），他揉了揉笑得发僵的脸，拿了杯火焰威士忌就绕过人群钻到了天台上。

清亮的夜风扑面吹散了在室内闷太久而造成的昏沉，Sirius发现天台的角落还坐着一个人。老旧的魔法袍，黑漆漆的一身与夜色融在一起，这也是他没有第一时间发现那个人的原因。

参加宴会的关系，Snape显然也打理了一番，平日里油腻腻的黑发被打理得柔顺，服帖的垂在少年的脸旁，总是苍白的面色也因为喝了酒而透出薄红。Snape没有站起来，也没有做出防御的架势，事实上他眼睛里蒙了层淡淡的雾气，整个人都透出股茫然。

他缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，唇齿含糊，鼻音浓重：“Black。”

被点名的人不自觉地捏紧了手中的酒杯，这样不咄咄逼人，刻薄无情，阴郁冷酷的Snape他还是第一次见。既然鼻涕精都不主动挑事了，那他总不能失了格兰芬多的风度，Sirius矜持地点点头：“Snape。”

Sirius倚在栏杆上，群星闪烁，他很快就找到了代表自己名字的天狼星，那颗星星比它周围的星都亮了不少。Black晃着玻璃杯，状似无意地瞄向Snape，他上次因为欺负Snape而被Dumbledore拎到校长室喝茶的时候，校长与他说，每个人都有自己追求的东西，而他们所追求的都与自身经历脱不开关系，或许Sirius不该总是为了格兰芬多与斯莱特林世代之间的敌视而戴上有色眼镜去看他的同学。

但世代间仇视的形成正是因为选择学院的人对自己学院观念的认同，年轻的格兰芬多忿忿不平。

那你觉得Lucius和Severus是一样的人吗？

Sirius愣了愣才反应过来那两个名字代表的是Malfoy和Snape，他们当然是不一样的人，Malfoy是精致的，像一只华丽的铂金孔雀，并且和他的一个姐姐在谈恋爱，而Snape总是穿着二手的袍子，油腻腻脏兮兮：

“不一样但是……”

“他们都是斯莱特林，他们都有着斯莱特林的特质，精明狡诈，诡计多端。”Dumbledore看着Sirius，那孩子显然对他的突然改口感到茫然，他笑了笑，“并且容易被误解，Sirius，斯莱特林和格兰芬多的创始人曾是最好的朋友。”

“……”但Salazar Slytherin最后离开了Godric Gryffindor，即使那时候他们的纷争已经平息。谁也不知道为什么。Sirius突然有些伤感，如果他和James大吵一架，他们吵过，实际上，但男孩子基本上是没有隔夜仇的，如果他和James也像两位创始人一样在原则上有了分歧，他不知道他们是否也能和好，但是他和James是不可能有原则分歧的，他们都是格兰芬多。但和Snape？Snape和他在五米之内能不恶语相向，不，能不打起来就已经算是万幸了。

“要来块儿糖吗？”Dumbledore的桌上突然冒出了一大堆各式各样的太妃糖和奶糖，他的语调跟刚刚的严肃比起来显得欢快了不少。Sirius数了四颗放到口袋里，Dumbledore笑眯眯地看着他，然后他又拿了一颗。

我自己多吃一颗就是了。他这么想着。

事实上那颗多出来的糖一直在他口袋里，他不知道自己为什么要留着它，还在每次换衣服的时候把这块儿糖从一个口袋移到另一个口袋里。就算我现在给Snape递上这块儿糖他也不会要的，Sirius想，但他还是鬼使神差地把手伸进了口袋。

“吃糖吗？”

他靠近缩在墙角的男孩，然后蹲下身，摊开掌心，把那块儿全然无害但很有可能会被误解的糖放在Snape面前。

“嗯……”Snape拖长了语调，显然不在清醒状态，他从Sirius手里拿过那块儿糖，“这是你新的恶作剧吗？”

他的手很凉。

Sirius看着Snape慢悠悠地把太妃糖的包装纸撕开，然后盯着那块儿糖犹豫了一会儿，扔进了嘴里，黑发的少年咀嚼了几下皱了眉头：

“太甜了，这是什么新型的谋杀方式吗？”  
“嘿，这可是Dumbledore给的！”

“Dumbledore给的糖，怪不得这么甜。”Snape含糊着拿起被Sirius搁在一边的火焰威士忌喝了一口，“唔。”

少年歪了歪头，然后闭上了眼睛。

Sirius被这发展弄得愣住了：“Snape？”

Snape没有反应了。

鼻涕精酒量这么差？Sirius看了眼还剩了个底的火焰威士忌，他之前已经喝掉一大半了，这都不是一杯倒，这是一口倒吧？

宴会快散了。他听着宴会厅里的声音逐渐小了，而Snape显然短时间内醒不过来了。Sirius犯了难，他总不能送Snape回斯莱特林休息室吧？他一点儿也不想接近地下室的蛇窝。Sirius Black送Severus Snape回休息室？格兰芬多有些毛骨悚然，他拿起杯子准备走人。

“嘶……”

蹲太久了腿麻，Sirius扭曲了一张俊脸，深夜的风比他刚到天台上来的时候又冷了些，他回头看了眼半靠在墙上的Snape，如果就这样吹一夜的冷风，鼻涕精明天可就真的要流鼻涕了。说不定还会发烧。

本来就看起来病恹恹的了，Sirius弯下腰把人扶了起来，如果就这样把他晾在天台上，说不定鼻涕精明天醒过来会以为那块儿糖里面加了昏睡咒呢。

Sirius醒来时，发现自己正躺在霍格沃茨的校医院里，Madam Pomfrey 正和Dumbledore悄声交流着什么，他记得他后来把Snape送到了有求必应室，鼻涕精第二天也完好无损地出现在了校园里，在黑湖边的那棵大树下捧着本厚厚的书，一个人。

“噢，Sirius，你醒了。”

Dumbledore望了过来，眼里有着慈祥的笑意。

“教授，我……”

“可怜的孩子。”Madam Pomfrey 怜悯地看着他，这让Sirius感到不适，他不过是在阿兹卡班待了几个月而已，“你得谢谢Severus给你灌下的安神药剂，谁知道得不到治疗的话摄魂怪会对灵魂造成什么永久性伤害呢。”

“Si——Snape，我会谢谢他的。”Sirius努力咽下了Severus的外号，好歹鼻涕精救了他一次，而且在Dumbledore和Madam Pomfrey 面前这样总是不太好。

“我们已经抓到了Peter Pettigrew，他已经被送进了他该待的地方，既然你醒了，那么我也能去处理其他事情了。”Dumbledore朝他眨眨眼，“年轻人的恢复力总是很强大的，我相信用不了多久你就会再次充满活力的。”

Dumbledore回到校长办公室，看着桌上厚厚的一叠文件叹了口气，他摸了摸Fawkes的尾羽：“现在我们可没有借口逃避工作了。”

文件里有一部分是他为Sirius做了担保人之后需要签字的材料，而除了学校的文件之外还有几份加密的文件，那是Grindelward越狱后的相关资料。Gellert隐匿踪迹的本事显然没有因为在纽蒙迦德关了很久而退步，魔法部检查了所有的飞路网和登记过的门钥匙，完全没有Gellert的消息。他们虽然有过血契，但早在45年的那次对决中就已经毁得不剩多少了。

他把那些文件挑出来搁到一旁，又抬起自己的右臂看了看，曾经那上面缠绕着瑰丽又繁复的魔法花纹，而现在则是因为上了年纪而显得松弛。岁月总是无情的，他摸了摸自己的胡子，从口袋里掏出块儿蜂蜜滋滋糖。

魔法部没有办法，他其实也没什么好主意，除非Gellert主动找上门来，又或者回到德国再次召集部下闹出动静，他不知道哪种情况对他来说更有利一些，但处理不了的事情就先放一边吧。蓝眼睛的老人推了推眼镜，先把其他的材料处理掉，做校长可没有那么清闲，幸好大部分的孩子们都回家过圣诞节了，但谁知道留下来的那些里会不会有人让他不省心呢。


	6. Chapter 6

事实上Grindelward哪儿也没去，他留在了英国，甚至就在戈德里克山谷，他寻了处无人的房屋，悠然自得地过起了晚年生活。他偶尔去眺望Dumbledore的家，有时候散步也会状似无意地晃到Dumbledore家门口，即使那房子的灯从未亮起过。

Dumbledore在办公室看文件，德国的圣徒们听闻他们的主人越狱后有了些骚动，但显然处在一个群龙无首的状态。冬季湿冷，对老人家的膝盖骨不是很友好。他抬起手准备让壁炉燃得更旺些，却感觉到自己施加在家里的保护咒被触动了。他立刻站了起来，推开桌子的动静太大，惊醒了原本在打盹的Fawkes：

“抱歉Fawkes，但我现在没空帮你顺毛。”Dumbledore带着歉意看了眼自己的老朋友，“Apparate。”

Dumbledore出现在客厅时，Grindelward正在给一盆绿植浇水：

“如果我是你，Gellert。”Dumbledore抬起了魔杖，他在意到Grindelward的眼睛并没有变化，“我就会停下对这可怜植物的摧残。”

“Albus，真是好久没见了不是吗？”Grindelward放下花洒举起双手，他看着Dumbledore半月形镜片后的湛蓝双眼，“我很想念你。”

“事实上我们每个月都会通信。”Dumbledore压低魔杖，“现在，告诉我是什么让你决定越狱，别告诉我是因为一时的心血来潮。”

“Well，放松，Albus，我为什么出来并不重要，重要的是我没有再集结圣徒，也没有再伤害他人了不是吗？”

“如果你现在给我倒杯茶……”

“原谅我没在原来放茶包的地方找到它们？”

所以多年之后他们终于又能坐在一起喝茶了。Dumbledore觉得这有点奇妙，Grindelward起初并不能习惯英国红茶，德国更多是喝绿茶和药茶，而红茶相较于英国红茶则更浓厚，年少时想让Grindelward陪他喝一次下午茶是真的不容易。

更何况那是在夏季，热烫的红茶自然是不讨男孩子们喜欢的。

Dumbledore端起茶杯，看着Grindelward有些稀少的发量还是没忍住：

“德国男人。”

Grindelward很快意识到他在说什么：“嘿！我是在英国水土不服，我刚还在想你的胡子这么茂盛，喝茶会不会沾到呢！”

“所以你不会告诉我你为什么越狱。”

“……Albus，我在担心你。”

“你又预见了什么。”

“我预见了你的死亡。”

“在圣芒戈断气？”

“不，你从霍格沃茨的高塔之上坠了下去。”

“我会老成那个样子吗……”

“什么？不，有人杀了你。”

“你在纽蒙迦德的时候还能预见未来？”

“我必须说自从我关到那儿，这是我唯一一次预知。和以前看到的不同，这次我身临其境，一切都是那么真实。”

“或许你只是做了个噩梦，Gellert。”Dumbledore把见底的茶杯往前推了推，Grindelward盯着他看了一会儿才给他续上茶水。

“我知道那不是梦，我从纽蒙迦德出来之后又试过预知，我不能看见任何东西了。”Grindelward看着自己只喝了一点的茶，“我失去了我的预知能力。”

“就好像你所有的能力都用来预知那个未来了。”

“不错。”

“……”

他们停止了对话，一时间整个房间里只剩下Dumbledore用勺子搅拌红茶的声音。

“我会注意的，Gellert，在我得出答案之前我希望你能留在这里。”

“我更希望我能在霍格沃茨陪着你？”

“噢得了吧，你知道你不能。”Dumbledore从桌上拿起魔杖，“我要回去继续处理你的相关事宜了，魔法部可是如临大敌。”

让Gellert留在戈德里克山谷总比让他跑到他不知道的地方要好。Dumbledore重新拿起那些文件，顿时轻松了不少。

Sirius在霍格沃茨的校医室呆了一周，拒绝了Madam Pomfrey 为他找的心理治疗师。他不需要这个。没有切身体会过在阿兹卡班被摄魂怪贴脸的滋味，又怎么能解决他的问题？再说他也没什么大问题，不过是睡的有点儿少。可能是他从阿兹卡班出来后的那天睡太多了。

但Madam Pomfrey批准他能够自由活动之后他又陷入了茫然。他能去哪儿呢？16岁之后他寄住在James家里，刚毕业那几年他在麻瓜世界租了个公寓，只是还没等他找到一份稳定的工作，一切的不幸就都发生了。Sirius想起他的教子，Harry Potter，只是又突然意识到他并不知道Harry在哪儿。

他回了格里莫广场。

布莱克老宅还是和他印象中的一样阴森，甚至更破败了些。Regulus去哪儿了？阿兹卡班里并没有他弟弟的身影，事实上即使是他未入狱之前的那段时间，他都没有听到过他这个小弟弟的相关消息。

“Kreacher！”

他大喊一声，屋子里的画像们顿时都被他吵醒了。一时间什么败家子，纯血家族的败类，家族的耻辱都伴随着尖叫喊了出来。Sirius捂住了耳朵，拿出魔杖给画像们一人来了个静音咒。他烦躁地拽了把自己的头发：

“Kreacherrrrrrrrrr！”

“是的，是的主人，Kreacher在这里。”

他的家养小精灵终于出现了，穿着和他印象中一模一样的破布。

“我的宝贝弟弟去哪儿了？”

“Kreacher，Kreacher发了誓，Kreacher不能说，Kreacher不能告诉任何人。”

“我，是你的主人，告诉我Regulus在哪儿。”Sirius弯下腰怒瞪着小精灵，他没什么亲人了，他知道Regulus投靠了食死徒，但Regulus毕竟不像他的大姐Bella那样疯，他甚至知道Regulus为什么跟随Voldemort，无非还是为了纯血家族的荣耀，他的小弟弟本性不坏，只是他这个做哥哥的没有承担起家族责任，所以一切都压到了Regulus身上。

“Regulus小主人让Kreacher发誓不能告诉任何人，您也不行。”Kreacher低着头，小精灵发的誓不容违背，Sirius直起身，一抬魔杖炸了手边的一堆家具，积压的灰尘和粉碎的木屑扬了他一身。

“你不告诉我，我可以自己找。”

年迈的小精灵睁大了眼睛，仿佛看到了希望似的，他连滚带爬地往Regulus房间的方向跑去，而后回身看Sirius，这使得Sirius意识到了什么，他张张嘴，最终什么都没有说，跟上了Kreacher。

Regulus的房间和客厅对比起来简直干净的不像话，Sirius知道Regulus对小精灵的态度和他不一样，他的弟弟把小精灵当做人一样看待，而他厌恶这屋子里的所有一切，其中也包括了Kreacher。

小精灵停在他弟弟的房门前，Sirius几乎是一眼就望见了Regulus的书桌，他在这里教过他功课。他恨他家里的所有人，他最讨厌别人称呼他的姓氏Black，注定黑暗，可他的弟弟曾对他说，你的名字是Sirius，你是夜空中最亮的恒星。

Regulus的书桌上多了不少东西，很多关于纯血家族的书，几个小雕像，几个相框，他听到Kreacher在他身后打了个响指，于是书桌上又多出来一个金色的挂坠盒。

Sirius拿起了那个挂坠盒，发现上面绘着斯莱特林的徽章，他想打开，但怎么也打开不了。

他恶狠狠地回头望向Kreacher：“我命令你说实话。”他听到自己的声音颤抖着，心中不安的预感越来越强，“Regulus Arcturus Black身上发生了什么，他现在在哪儿！”

Kreacher被他的咆哮吓得跌坐在地上，他开始抽泣：“Regulus小主人死，死了。”

Sirius拿着挂坠盒往后退了一步，他靠在书桌上，感觉自己有点呼吸不上来，他咬着牙，嘶哑了嗓子：“什么时候，死在哪里，怎么死的，为什么死了，说清楚。说实话。”


	7. Chapter 7

Snape从床上惊醒，莫名的强烈心悸让他不由得翻身坐起，而这情况是不该出现的，他明明喝了无梦药水。大脑尚未从熟睡的状态中清醒，迟钝地运作起来。冬日的阴冷让他打了个哆嗦，忙招来自己的外袍披上。

这不该……

他点亮了床头灯，对着昏黄的灯光发呆了好一会儿才逐渐清醒。男人拉开抽屉，把自己调配的药水拿出来检查，无梦药水经过改良之后也不会这么快就产生抗药性，他到底为什么……

正这么想着，突如其来的懊悔又席卷了他，男人闷哼一声揪紧了睡袍，有冰凉的液体滴落到他手上，Snape一摸脸颊，才发现脸上还留着未干透的泪痕。他突然意识到可能是Sirius那边出了什么问题：

“该死的杂种狗。”

他嘟囔着重新倒了下去，削弱这联系的唯一方法就是大脑封闭术，而他不可能在半梦半醒的时候做到这个，只能等着Sirius逐渐平复心情。

这联系得想个办法断掉，他昏沉着想，明天得再去一趟Malfoy庄园。

他没能去成。

Dumbledore将他带到了布莱克老宅，Sirius坐在杂乱的客厅里，格兰芬多对着壁炉，显然魂不守舍。

“Professor Dumbledore。”Sirius的眼睛亮了起来，然后在看到他之后显得有些惊讶，“Snape。”

“不用担心，Sirius，Severus是我们这边的。”Dumbledore回身看了Snape一眼，“他发了誓。”

Snape冷哼一声，卷起嘴唇给了他一个假笑：“并不是牢不可破的誓言，我希望您能再次考虑把我带到这儿来这一选择是否足够明智。”

“我相信自己的眼光，也相信你，Severus。”Dumbledore看着他神色复杂的两个学生，和蔼地笑了笑，“现在，告诉我你想要告诉我的事情吧Sirius。”

讲起来其实并不需要很长时间。Snape却听得背后发冷，他知道黑魔王并没有完全死去，他左前臂上只是淡化而并未消退的黑魔标记就证明了这一点，所有的食死徒都知道他们的主人不再强大，但依然存在在这个世界上，只是没有人知道他在哪儿。

而如果Sirius说的全是真的（他没有理由说谎），那么黑魔王背着所有的食死徒藏起来了一样东西，这样东西很重要，甚至就是他重获力量的关键。

那个挂坠盒被Sirius从怀里掏出来，摆到了客厅的长桌上，Dumbledore拿在手里看了好一会儿：“我认识这个东西，是斯莱特林的挂坠盒，我们的Tom先生确确实实是Salazar Slytherin的后裔，有这个东西也没什么好惊讶的。问题是，有什么东西值得他这样保护呢？”

“你说Regulus喝光了所有的毒药，那现在那石盆里想必是空的了？”Snape摸着下颌，他思考的时候习惯这样。

“噢，这个显然还不能这么快下定论Severus。”Dumbledore没等Sirius回答，“我会去一探究竟的。”

“但如果那个石盆又满了……”Sirius提高了声调。

“我不会如此轻视自己的性命的，Sirius。”Dumbledore冷静地说，“或许我能取一些毒药回来，而Severus显然在魔药方面有着相当高的造诣。至少现在Voldemort还相当虚弱，无法兴风作浪，我们还有时间。”

“恐怕我资历尚浅。”Snape对自己的魔药天赋很有自信，但Voldemort毕竟见多识广，也同样天赋异禀。

“啊，说到这个，我建议你去找一个人，我相信你一定还记得Slughorn教授吧？”

Snape皱了皱眉：“他的确经验丰富。”

“那个爱慕虚荣的老头？”Sirius显然也还有点印象，他和James在六年级的时候收到过邀请，但魔药课实在不是他所好，而James为了有更多时间和Lily相处就去了。但是James在魔药方面……

“那个老头到最后都不记得我的名字！”他的好友这么对他抱怨，Sirius不由得柔和了神情，但很快又抿住了上翘的嘴角。

“我不知道他住在哪里。”Snape将Sirius的反应尽收眼底。

“我会告诉你的，事情总要一件一件来。”Dumbledore敲敲桌子，“我想起来Tom也曾是他的得意门生，或许你能探听到什么线索。魔法部严格控制吐真剂的使用，但我记得你在学习大脑封闭术时，在摄神取念上也同样有所收获。”

Snape在意到Sirius睁大了眼睛，他很快压下了心中的愉悦，既然他能感知到Sirius的情绪，那么Sirius说不定也可以感知他的：“如果有必要，我会采用这种方式的。”

“那我呢？”

“你留在这里。”Dumbledore看向有些躁动的Sirius，“你才刚从阿兹卡班出来，身体和魔力都不在最佳状态，我不会允许你参与危险的事情，不如让Severus给你调配一些调养类的魔药？”

“他不毒死我就不错了！”Sirius大喊起来，Snape挑挑眉，不置可否。

“年轻人，真是充满活力。”Dumbledore笑着摸了摸胡子，如果抛开一切，他面前的两个人也不过是20岁的青年，Severus看起来更冷静一些，Sirius则更活泼，但实际上都稚气未脱，却已然经历一般人无法承受的苦痛，“我今天还有些事要处理，Severus，你？”

“我会自己回去的。”Snape没有站起来，他盯着Sirius，听到Dumbledore幻影移形之后慢悠悠开口，“我先假设你和我一样不清楚在阿兹卡班发生了什么。”

“什么？”

他果然不知道。

“看起来你的纯血家族给了你某种能力，你在自己没意识到的情况下将我们两个人的情绪绑在了一起。”Snape努力控制着自己的语速不要过快，免得Sirius无法消化要他再重复一遍，“我建议你翻阅下你家族传承下来的典籍，尽快找到这是什么魔咒又或者其他什么诡异的东西，我不希望喝了无梦药水之后还会半夜惊醒。”

“哈？”

Snape知道Sirius听清楚了，他站了起来，拿起搭在椅背上的斗篷。

“等一下！”

魔药大师转过身，Sirius站在桌旁，显然在犹豫着什么：“如果没有什么事的话，请不要耽误我的时间，毕竟不是所有人都像你一样闲。”Snape转过身，将斗篷披在了身上。

“我！”Sirius听起来咬牙切齿，“我只是想跟你说谢谢。”

“Dumbledore给的任务而已，要谢我就快找出答案。”Snape转过头瞪了Sirius一眼，“我，需要，睡眠。”

Dumbledore没有直接去那个山洞，他不会做没有计划的事，但他也没有回霍格沃茨，他回了戈德里克山谷。

Grindelward竟然真的选择留在他家，Dumbledore看着还亮着灯的小屋，心情有点复杂。Gellert当年来到他身边不过是为了死亡圣器，一切都不过是为了利用他，或许在那过程中也动过真情，但在最伟大的利益之前，一切都是可以抛弃的。而现在逃出纽蒙迦德的Grindelward竟然甘愿画地为牢，难道是那真假难辨的预见让他改过自新了吗？

“为什么站在门外，Albus？”

小屋的门在他面前打开了，Grindelward的脸出现在他面前。他们都不再年轻了，只是都还有着明亮的眼睛。

“噢，我只是一时没想起来你在家，还想着是哪位高明的小偷越过了层层防护咒在我家开起了派对。”白巫师上前一步，Grindelward侧过身子让他进屋，“你要知道，年纪大了之后记忆力就不像年轻时那样好了。”

“你真会说笑，Albus，在我的预见里你常给我写信，你对每件事都记得清清楚楚。”

“那一定是很多年前的事，你知道老人在记忆消退时总是先不记得近期的事，而过往则会越来越清晰。”

Grindelward没有再接下去，他们都知道他们的过往大多都不该被提起。他熟门熟路地从壁橱里取出了威士忌：“这次回来是为了什么？”

“事实上我想请你看一样东西。”Dumbledore从口袋里掏出斯莱特林的挂坠盒，“这上面有着极其强大的黑魔法，我不确定解除魔法会付出什么代价，也不清楚能否在付出代价后销毁掉这个小盒子。”

“这一定是魂器了。”Grindelward举起那个挂坠盒对着灯光仔细端详。

“……那事情可就真的麻烦了。”


	8. Chapter 8

毫无疑问，Voldemort曾经是强大而值得追随的，Snape看着Lucius拿出的那本黑色笔记本沉默了。

“我想这是和那个挂坠盒性质相同的事物。”Malfoy家的家主捏着那本笔记本，“Dark Lord复活的关键。”

“确切地说，是重获力量的关键。”Snape倚着书架，藏书室内的空间并不小，但两个成年男人挤在一起还是有些逼仄，这话题与这氛围让他有些呼吸不畅。

“你上学的时候有去过禁书区吗，Severus？”Lucius的声音听起来像是在梦游。

“有那么几次，为了研究魔药。”

“我们主人名讳的意义是飞离死亡，我一直很想知道，他付出了什么代价。”Lucius说，“你看，像我们这种人，如果决定去追随一个人，不确认他具备一定的力量是不可能完全交出自己的命运的。”

他将黑皮书放回了书架，那一排只有这一本孤零零地躺着，与其他排塞满的情况形成了鲜明对比。

“你知道什么？”

“霍格沃茨的禁书区什么书都有，而我们曾经的主人也在那获得了不少知识。而他消失的那么突然，这本会吸取使用者魔力的黑皮书就是唯一留下的东西。我不知道这东西具体能做什么，但一定与他的复活有着不小的关系。”Lucius眯起眼，“你现在是在凤凰社是吧？”

“确实。”

“我相信Dumbledore会比我们更早知道这些东西是什么的，虽然不怎么愿意承认，但他的确是现存于世最强的白巫师不是吗？”

“如果他再也不会回来，或者，只剩你手上的东西能把他带回来……”

“嘘……”Lucius煞有其事地在黑皮书上施了个静音咒，“你当初是为了什么追随他的呢，Severus？”

Snape挑挑眉：你会不知道？

“那你的目的是否已经达到？”Lucius假笑了一下，“我不会帮他回来，但我也不会去阻止想带他回来的有心人，政客最擅长的就是让一切保持原样。”

当初Lucius说加入食死徒为的是振兴纯血家族，可有点脑子的人都知道，那一句纯血家族其实也只有Malfoy一族而已。斯莱特林从来都知道明哲保身，利益至上。而现在Lucius本人在魔法部拥有职位，Malfoy家族在商业上也有不小的资金链，Voldemort在不在都无伤大雅，谁掌权，谁占优势，如果不伤及他的资本，他又怎么会去在乎？

“拥有征服黑魔头能量的人走近了……出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭……生于第七个月月末……黑魔头标记他为劲敌，但是他拥有黑魔头所不了解的能量……一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来……那个拥有征服黑魔头能量的人将于第七个月结束时出生……”【注1】Snape悄声复述了那段预言，他永远不会忘了这个，“我们不会是最终战的主角，但在那之前，我们也许，我也许能做些什么。”

“你感情用事了。”Lucius有些怜悯地看着他，“不过是一个挂坠盒，你不能就这样决定什么。”

“你说得对。”Snape收拾了下自己的情绪，卷起一个傲慢的假笑，“但毕竟，我现在隶属凤凰社不是吗？”

“如果。”Lucius看着准备离开的Snape，“如果那个男孩能够安稳地活到上霍格沃茨的年纪，应该和Draco是一届的吧。”

“估计和他父母一样是个格兰芬多。”Snape停了下，他背对着Lucius，眼神复杂到自己也不能确定那里面的情绪究竟为何，“我会等着那一天。”

魂器。Dumbledore皱眉，现在的问题是，Tom Riddle究竟制作了多少的魂器，他有多少次复活的机会，而其余的魂器又在哪里。

“这上面附着的黑魔法优秀的不像话。”Grindelward喝了口威士忌，“只可惜他的主人空有魔法天赋，却是个疯子。怎么会有人愿意分裂自己的灵魂？”

“不如说是极度自大。”Dumbledore给自己也拿了个杯子，拒绝了Grindelward递过来的威士忌，从长袍里摸出瓶柠檬水。

“你觉得他后悔吗？”

“我不觉得这是他唯一一个魂器，在势力扩大过程中，他的容貌和行为举止都越来越不像个人。他和你不一样，Gellert，他最初的动机就是偏黑暗的。”霍格沃茨的校长微笑着喝了口柠檬水，“他完全不在乎自己的人性面。也许曾经在乎，但分裂灵魂之后，他的人性显然已经荡然无存，我不认为他会后悔。”

“显然他不像我这么幸运，能在年少时遇见一个你。”

“不到一个月前你还毫无悔意呢。”

“若不是亲身经历你的死亡，我想我永远不会意识到我有多爱你。”

“这可真是，直白坦率的过分。”Dumbledore挑眉，“都不像你了。”

“我们都老了，Albus，不像年轻人还有大把时间可以浪费，我花了将近一生的时间才意识到我爱你。”

“浪子回头哈？”Dumbledore摸了摸自己的胡子，“我想我们还是先想想怎么销毁这个魂器吧。”

“想想可以，但不建议直接尝试。”Grindelward摊手，他没有魔杖，“我觉得不可饶恕咒是个好选择，要用黑魔法对付黑魔法不是吗？但像这种承载了大量魔法能量的东西一旦被摧毁，谁也不好说会发生什么，说不定你一个咒语下去整个戈德里克山谷都炸了。”

“也有可能只是反噬到我一个人身上。”Dumbledore平静地说。

“认真的？Albus？在明知我经历了那个预见之后？”Grindelward捂着自己的胸口表示有被伤害到，“我记得不是有个预言吗？那个男孩呢？”

“那男孩现在只怕连话都还不会说。”

“为什么不等一等呢，Albus？预言说那男孩有Tom Riddle不知道的力量，为什么不等他成为一个合格的巫师，看看那未知的力量能做什么呢？”

他放缓语调的时候还是那么具有蛊惑性，Dumbledore有点想笑，他都不知道Grindelward自己有没有意识到这一点，上位者做久了是不是都会不自觉地想要说服别人？看啊，隔了这么久，即使他竭力避免去成为Grindelward那样的人，他们还是这么相似。

“……反正这东西在你的看管之下也不会出问题，不是吗？”

“但愿如此。”

Snape隔天就收到了Slughorn的地址，Dumbledore随信还附赠了一颗柠檬糖，他搁在书桌上没管。Voldemort失势后Slughorn的警惕降低了不少，魔药大师揣上了新改良好的一些药剂和一瓶福灵剂（人总是需要一些好运气的），一次学术探究。虽然Slughorn和他都知道这不是真的，但面子上总要过得去。

Slughorn很虚荣，Snape对这点知之甚深，但他同样很看重学生的天赋。看在他是自己的魔药启蒙教师上，他还是愿意发自内心地尊称他一声教授的。不过Dumbledore的动作到底为什么这么快，就不能等到春天吗？魔药大师嘟囔着又给自己加了层保温咒，他幻影移形到了Slughorn所在的小区：

“136号，136……”寒风萧瑟，头发被吹得糊在脸颊上挡住了视线，Snape原本还戴着兜帽，但那样他就真的看不清门牌号了。吹着斗篷的风突然小了，黑发的斯莱特林瞬间抽出了塞在斗篷里的魔杖指向身后。

Sirius双手举高：“嘿，别这么紧张好嘛。”

“你不该在这里。”Snape松了口气，而后恶狠狠地用魔杖戳了几下Sirius，“你该待在你的布莱克老宅，连Dumbledore的话你都不听了吗？”

“我这不是担心你……”看着斯莱特林明显不相信的神色Sirius叹了口气，这话说出来他自己也不信，“我去翻了不少书，看到了点东西，想早点告诉你。”

“别妨碍我。”Snape哼了一声，“任务失败就是你的锅。”

“别这样，说不定我还能帮上你的忙，毕竟我现在可是Black家最后的继承人了。”

“没落贵族末裔？蠢狗小说看多了？”

谈话间他们终于找到了Slughorn暂居的别墅，外面看起来有点儿老旧，Snape敲了敲门，Sirius缩着脖子跟在他身后——他只披了件儿风衣就出门了，待在老宅里的日子让他对外面的温度作出了错误的判断。

Slughorn开门的时候手里还端着杯红酒，他显然很惊讶，Snape刚要开口，Sirius就挤进了屋子。

“外面可真是天杀的太冷了，您不介意我借您家的壁炉取暖吧教授？”

“你，啊，你是Black家的长子是吗？”

“是的，是的教授。”Sirius握住了Slughorn空着的那只手，他冰凉的手让曾经的魔药教授打了个寒颤，“Sirius Black，真遗憾我当初没选您的课。”

Snape恨不得捂上脸，不愿看此等尴尬场景。但他只是顺手带上了门，将寒冷隔绝在了屋外。


End file.
